Beetleguese Vandeer
Beetleguese Vandeer was one of the main protagonists of Naturellescraft and Overture 2. He is one of the central characters in all of Overture. He made his first appearance in Naturellescraft. Background Beetleguese was the sole survivor of an attack on his kingdom. He was the only survivor, having fled in fear of his life. Beetleguese managed to find his way and ended up in the Kingdom of Naturelles. Naturellescraft Upon arriving in Naturelles, Vandeer found himself witnessing Seamus Huxley about to be hung by Templar Abbot. Vandeer attempted to act as a mediator between the two but was unsuccessful and Seamus ended up being hung. Vandeer joined the Order of the Templar and quickly escalated up the ranks, becoming the Master Templar when Abbot left with Templar DePaul on a journey. Vandeer was a skillful and tactiful leader, leading the Templars to victory against the Mercenaries and Die Kalt Grad. Vandeer would form a close friendship with Brandon Huxley. Overture 2 In Overture 2, Vandeer began as Master Templar of the Order of the Templar but would soon grow ill. Vandeer would have the dwarven engineer Rollen build him a mechanical body, an automaton, in order to escape death. Before dying Abbot spoke of many mysterious secrets, including a book of Templar Abbot's. Vandeer, suffering and in very much pain had Huxley put him out of his misery. When Vandeer was brought back to life as an automaton he was missing all of his memory and contained only a note in his pocket that read, “In order to regain your memory, find Contrivion”. Vandeer wanted to find Huxley to tell him something but unfortunately Huxley had fled, having become an exile after attempting to overthrow the King. Vandeer and Huxley wouldn't see each other until 25 years later in the Naturellian Colony, with the pseudo Vandeer having assumed the name, Figaro. Figaro would meet Huxley who would come to despie the man that wasn’t entirely Vandeer. Huxley would help Figaro collect five pieces of flint in order to regain his memory and go back to the real Vandeer. The last piece of the Flints would be found in the underground town that belonged to the Man With No Name. Huxley would not get to see the return of the real Vandeer as Huxley had been slain only hours prior to the finding of the last flint. Vandeer, having regained all of his memory would recount the steps he took to become immortal. Vandder recounted how he was able to obtain a book that could take him to any location, and used it to go to the place where all knowledge was held, Contrivion. After entering this location and learning how to set the kingdom of Naturelles right, Vandeer would fall ill and require means to preserve his body so he could one day use this knowledge to his advantage. Shortly after regaining his memory, Vandeer vanished and his current whereabouts are unknown. Legacy Vandeer would forever become known as a hero in Naturelles. He trained some of the greatest warriors in Naturelles such as Huxley and led the Order of the Templar to defeat foes such as the Mercenaries and Die Kalt Grad. Personality Vandeer was calm, cool, and collected rarely breaking out in anger or frustration. Vandeer could be mysterious at times and had a habit of stroking his chin when mulling something over in his head. Category:Characters Category:Naturellescraft Category:Overture 2